Sahabat dalam gelap
by Nami-switch
Summary: "Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Kau juga harus merelakan sesuatu." kata-kata mutlak yang tak dapat dihindari oleh setiap insan.termasuk dirimu./second fanfic/mind RnR?


Gadis beriris Aquamarine itu dengan penuh semangat berlari dari ruang makan menuju kamar bernuasa ungu miliknya.

" _kau mendapatkan donor mata. Sebentar lagi kau bisa melihat seperti dulu,ino-chan_."

Kata kata ibunya disela sela makan malam itu masih terekam jelas dibenak gadis buta bermarga yamanaka itu. Kecelakaan 8 tahun yang lalu merenggut penglihatannya. Andai tidak ada sang sahabat yang selalu menasihatinya agar menerima nasib buruk itu, mungkin ia sudah bunuh diri sejak dulu.

"Sakura-chan."

Kini Ino telah sampai dikamarnya. Tangan-nya meraba-raba kedepan untuk bisa menemukan keberadaan sang sahabat.

"Aku disini Ino-chan." senyum dibibir Ino semakin mengembang saat mendengar ucapan si gadis musim semi itu. Dengan tangan yang masih direntangkan kedepan, Ino berusaha menemukan sosok sahabatnya. Sakura tersenyum lembut melihat sahabat pirangnya itu. Dengan penuh Pengertian, ia meraih tangan Ino dan membawanya duduk dipinggiran ranjang.

"Eh. Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum senyum seperti itu, Ino-chan?" Sakura mulai curiga melihat senyum manis yang sedari tadi betah berada dibibir merah muda sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pasti ikut bahagia mendengar ceritaku, Sakura-chan."

"Memang kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku..." Ino menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam dalam lalu berbicara sedikit berteriak "aku mendapatkan donor mata."

"B-benaar k-kah?" Ucap Sakura dengan sedikit gugup

"Tentu.."

"Aku tidak sabar sekali ingin melihat dunia ini lagi. Dan tentu saja aku tidak sabar sekali ingin melihat wajah mu dan rambut pink mu itu sakura." ujar Ino dengan panjang lebar

Sakura hanya membatu sembari menyunggingkan senyum miris. Sakura sedikit bersyukur karna Ino tidak dapat melihat senyum miris yang berada dibibirnya itu.

"Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya, Ino-chan." ucap sakura dengan datar.

"Terima kasih Sakura. Selama ini hanya kau temanku. Dan jika aku sudah bisa melihat seperti semula dan aku juga sudah memiliki banyak teman. Aku berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu. Hukum aku jika aku melupakan janji ku ini."

Ino mengenggam erat tangan Sakura yang kini berada disampingnya. Ia sangat takut untuk melepaskan tangan Sakura. Seolah olah hari ini adalah hari terakhir kebersamaan mereka.

"Mulai besok aku harus sudah berada dirumah sakit dan operasi pencangkokan akan dilaksanakan lusa. Aku akan kembali kerumah 3 hari setelah operasi itu. Ku harap kau mau menungguku. Dan aku ingin kau mengajakku ke taman tempat dimana kita pertama bertemu." terang Ino

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu dibalkon kamarmu ini." balas Sakura

"Tapi.. Aku tidak janji ya." lanjut sakura

"Hm.. Kurasa aku sudah menggantuk. Aku tidur dulu ya, Sakura-chan. Selamat malam."

Akhirnya Ino melepaskan tangan Sakura dan mulai berbaring diranjang.

"Hm.. Selamat malam Ino-chan."

Selama hampir sejam Sakura membatu dipinggir ranjang. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Lalu ia mulai berbaring disamping Sahabatnya yang tengah menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kini gadis bersurai pirang lembut itu sedang berbaring diruangan bernuasa putih. Ya, 3 hari yang lalu ia menjalani operasi pencangkokan mata. Gadis itu bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Huh lama sekali perban ini dibukanya." gerutunya sambil meraba-raba perban putih yang melekat dimata samudra-nya.

Rasa kesalnya langsung memudar saat ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kemudian, muncullah dokter cantik bersama kedua orang tua Ino.

"Ino-san.. Kau sudah siap perbannya dibuka sekarang?"

Ino langsung menyahuti ucapan dokter muda itu dengan angguk-an penuh semangat. Dokter itupun akhirnya membuka perban yang melekat dimata Ino dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Sudah. Sekarang kau bisa membuka matamu pelan-pelan." ucap sang dokter seusai membuka perban putih.

Ino mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Sinar mentari yang sudah lama sekali tak pernah dilihatnya sangat menyilaukan mata aquamarine nya itu.

"Kaasan.. Tousan.." panggil Ino saat akhirnya ia bisa melihat kembali wajah ayah dan ibunya. Sang ibu langsung menghambur memeluknya sambil meneteskan airmata bahagia.

"Arigatou.. Shizune-san." ucap Ino sambil melirik kearah name tag dokter cantik bernama Shizune itu.

Shizune membalas ucapan Ino dengan senyuman manis.

"Maaf.. Kurasa aku harus memeriksa mata Ino terlebih dulu." ucap Shizune

"Silakan." ucap ibunya Ino sambil sedikit menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan kepada shizune menuju ketempat Ino berada.

Shizune pun mulai memeriksa mata gadis pirang itu.

"Syukurlah semua baik-baik saja. Mata itu sangat cocok untukmu Ino-san." ujarnya saat pemeriksaannya sudah selesai.

"Em.. Shizune-san.. Sebenarnya siapa orang yang mendonorkan matanya untukku." Tanya Ino dengan penuh penasaran.

"Gomen. Aku tidak tahu tentang itu. Pendonor itu tidak ingin diketahui identitasnya." terang shizune sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Begitu ya.." ucap Ino dengan lesu.

"Apa hari ini aku sudah diizinkan untuk pulang?" tanya Ino, lagi.

"Tentu saja" Ino sumringah mendengar jawaban shizune.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Permisi." pamit Shizune

Shizune pun akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kelihatannya kau ingin sekali cepat cepat pulang. Ada apa?" Tanya ayahnya kepada dirinya

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu seseorang." ucap Ino dengan girang

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan seseorang?" tanya ibunya, memastikan ucapan Ino barusan.

"Iya." ujar Ino, singkat.

"Siapa?"

"Ada deh.." ucap Ino sambil menatap ibunya dengan jahil.

"Ck! Kau ini."

.

.

Saat tiba dikediaman Yamanaka. Ino langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Ibunya yang mulai penasaran dengan Ino pun akhirnya membuntuti Ino.

"Sakura-chan." panggil Ino saat sudah sampai dikamarnya dan berlari kecil menuju balkon yang ada dikamarnya. Senyuman manis terlontar dari bibir merah muda-nya.

Tak lama kemudian senyumnya memudar saat ia tak mendapati siapapun berada ditempat itu.

"Kau mencari siapa Ino?" Tanya ibunya sambil menyusul Ino ke balkon yang berada dikamarnya.

"Apa kaasan tau dimana Sakura?" tanya Ino datar

"Sudah kaasan duga, kau pasti mencarinya." balasnya Ino sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

"Nah." ucapnya sembari mengambil sesuatu yang berada dipojok balkon.

"Ini Sakura." ujarnya sambil menyodorkan boneka berambut pink disanggul, Beriris emerald dan mengenakan kimono dengan cover bunga sakura. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Ino yang sedikit terbuka saat melihat keadaan sang sahabat yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau menemukannya ditaman. Kau ingatkan?"

Ya! Ino ingat betul. Beberapa tahun yang lalu Saat ia sedang menangis dibawah pohon yang berada diujung taman. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis kecil menghampirinya. Gadis kecil itu mengaku sebagai yatim-piatu dan tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. Maka dari itu Ino mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama dikediaman keluarga yamanaka.

"I-iyaa. A-aku ingat." jawab Ino dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Sejak dulu kau selalu berbicara padanya dan kau selalu memangilnya 'sakura-chan'. Seolah olah ia bisa mendengar dan menjawab semua yang kau katakan padanya." jelas ibunya dengan panjang lebar.

Ino hanya membatu mendengar ucapan kaasan-nya. Ia tersenyum miris saat membayangkan betapa bodohnya ia selalu berbicara pada benda mati itu.

"Ah iya! Kaasan dan tousan ingin mengajakmu makan malam diluar. Kau mau kan?"

"Ya. Aku mau." balas Ino dengan sangat datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kaasan kebawah dulu ya."

"Sakura-chan." gumam Ino saat ibunya sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Cairan bening mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan membasahi pipi putih miliknya itu.

"Tak kusangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini." tangis Ino mulai menjadi jadi. Kini mata aquamarine nya mulai memerah.

Tiba-tiba angin tertiup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Selembar kertas jatuh dihadapan Ino. Ino mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isi yang tertulis dikertas putih itu

 _Inilah hidup.  
_

 _Kita tak bisa memiliki segalanya_

 _Hidup memang tak adil._

 _Namun, jalanilah!_

 _Percayalah.._

 _Suatu saat kau akan mengerti mengapa semua ini terjadi_

 _Seperti kata banyak orang_

 _'Untuk bisa mendapatkan sesuatu._

 _Kau juga harus merelakan sesuatu.'_

 _Kata kata mutlak itu tak bisa dihindari oleh setiap insan manusia._

 _Termasuk dirimu._

.

.

Kira kira seperti itulah tulisan yang ada didalam kertas putih itu.

 _"sayonara"_ samar samar ino mendengar sebuah suara. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Sakura yang mengatakan kata itu untuk dirinya.

Ino teringat oleh kata kata ibunya bahwa ibu dan ayahnya mengajaknya untuk dinner bersama. Ia langsung bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju tempat dimana kedua orang tuanya telah menunggunya.

"Ck. Lama sekali kau." omel ibunya saat ia sudah sampai dihadapan ibu dan ayahnya tersayang.

"Hehe.. Gomenasai." jawab ino sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Yasudah. Ayo kita berangkat."

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu,Ino tak pernah mengingkari janji yang telah ia buat sendiri. Ia selalu membawa boneka Sakura kemanapun dia pergi. Dan Kini Ino sudah menjadi gadis dewasa. Dan ia pun kini memiliki banyak teman. Namun, ia hanya memiliki satu sahabat yang akan selalu hidup didalam hatinya.

Yaitu...

Sakura, _sahabat dalam gelapnya_

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

 _Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto_

 _._

 _._

 _Huwaa;"_

 _Maafkan saya kalau ff saya kali ini lebih jelek dari jelek jelek yang lainnya(?)_

 _Maaf juga kalau ff nya terlalu singkat,aku gak berbakat bikin ff multichap zzz_

 _Ne.._

Arigatou untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca cerita abal dan aneh ini. Maklum ya, author nya masih amatiran hehe

Silakan beri saran atau kritik bagi yang mau hehe:v


End file.
